


The Language of Flowers

by TaylorMay1912



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologizing Dean Winchester, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Exile, Florist Castiel (Supernatural), Language of Flowers, M/M, Musician Dean Winchester, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMay1912/pseuds/TaylorMay1912
Summary: Dean thinks Castiel hates him for giving up on their relationship, but he still wrote songs for Cas' newest movie. Maybe it'll catch Castiel's attention...
Relationships: Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	The Language of Flowers

The flashing lights from outside the car were already getting to Dean. It’s not like he wasn’t used to them, he was a celebrity, after all. But tonight, he found he wanted to be anywhere else. The chances of running into _him_ ran too high for Dean’s comfort. Wasn’t he dating some actor now? It was some stupid stage name guy like Sebastian Roche, which sounded like exactly the type of perfect idiot Cas would prefer.

“You ready, Winchester?” His publicist, Crowley, leaned over to give Dean’s knee a friendly squeeze. They had an amicable friendship, and Dean knew the British man would do anything in his power to get him away from this if he just said the word. But he doubted it would work now. They were quite literally on the premiere’s doorstep. No turning back. The fear must’ve shown on Dean’s face, and Crowley considered him in a piercing stare. “Are you thinking about Castiel?”

“What if I run into him, Crowley? What then? Also, wasn’t there a scandal that broke out about him and that rapper? What if they ask me about it?” He felt his chest start to constrict. 

The rapper in question, Metatron, had wanted to film a music video with Cas in it, but Castiel backed out at the last minute. Cas stated over and over again he left because of Metatron’s homophobic behaviour, but just last week, a video leaked of Castiel supposedly hitting on Metatron and getting turned down. Dean doesn’t believe it. The video itself is seedy, the voices sound distorted and off, and Dean trusts Cas. He had to because they were together when it had supposedly happened.

“Odds are, you’re not going to sit anywhere near him. He’s the main star of the movie, and you’re the main feature on the soundtrack. Two different worlds, as far as the film industry goes. And as far as media questions, you speak from the heart, like you always do. I’m not going to lie to you, people _will_ be on you like a lion to a weak gazelle. You’re Cas’ most recent ex, and you’re attending his film premiere,”

“Well, yeah, but that’s because my music―”

“Yes, but think of the reaction the media is going to have, regardless of why you’re here. ‘Castiel’s ex, Dean Winchester, sits in on the premiere of his ex-lover's movie!’ You just need to keep a brave face, big smiles, and be cavalier in your feelings about everything. If you don’t want to discuss the scandal, just dodge it.”

“So, something like ‘I don’t want to add any fuel to that fire, but I believe in Castiel because I know who he is as a person, and the image being painted isn’t the Castiel I know’...like that?” Dean tried for a smile, but it felt weak on his face.

“You’ve got it. You’ll be fine,” He fixed his chunky tie, and gave Dean a devilish grin. “Knock ‘em dead, kid.” He tapped on Dean’s window, and the chauffeur opened up the door, letting the roar of the crowd spill into their limo. Dean took a steadying breath before pasting on the most real smile he could muster and stepped out onto the red carpet with a sinking feeling in his gut.

  
*********

  
The flashing lights still blind Castiel now and then. Most of the time, he was used to it. It comes with the job, he supposes. But sometimes, like now, it makes him feel like an animal stuck in a cage. He felt Balthazar’s arm snake around his hip, and he pressed his lips to Cas’ cheek.

“You alright, sweetheart?” He used a normal speaking voice, but among the screaming yells of the paparazzi, it felt like a whisper. Cas turned his head to give Balthazar a warm smile, but even that felt staged.

“Just a little overwhelmed. I hate this part,” There was a rise in the yelling, and Cas noticed a few paparazzi racing to the start of the red carpet. Someone must’ve shown up that is causing a stir. He could hear a name rising above the yelling. ‘Dean, Dean, Dean! Look this way, Dean!’ Castiel’s heart started to shatter. _Of_ _course_ , he showed. He said he would, and he had sent word ahead to Castiel’s team, letting them know so there were no surprises from anybody. It was the right thing to do, the polite thing to do, but Balthazar still wasn’t very impressed by it. Balthazar’s jealousy was why Cas told nobody about the flowers Dean had delivered the day after the Metatron scandal broke out. 

They were a bunch of some of his favourites―wild angelicas, pink carnations, daisies, forget-me-nots, heliotropes, violets and yarrows. It was a very delicate bouquet, and he cherished it dearly. It was a secret message just for Castiel because Dean knew he understood the language of flowers. He had to since his father was a botanist and had Cas selling flowers until he decided he wanted to be an actor. It gave Castiel hope that perhaps Dean wanted to try again. But the thought of trying again just to get knocked back down by miscommunication, or something even worse this time around...

“Cas? You okay?” He felt a tight squeeze on his shoulder, and Cas snapped back to the present moment. He could smell Balthazar’s cologne, one he had bought just for this occasion. It was woodsy, yet slightly sweet, but Cas wasn’t a fan of the expensive scent.

“I’m doing great, love. How are you? What do you think of the premiere so far?” He gave Balthazar a warm smile, and Balthazar gave him a chaste kiss.

“It’s like something out of a fairy-tale. Thank you for bringing me, Castiel,” He gave Cas a curious look. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. But can you tell me a joke? Something to help me keep this stupid smile on my face,” Cas was highly aware the paparazzi were trying to push for Dean to move closer to him and Balthazar, and the panic was getting to him. “Distract me.”

“Okay, hmm,” He pressed a kiss to Cas’ cheek. Cas was genuinely curious, but he could also see Dean slowly making his way closer to them, so his throat closed up. Even from afar, the man still looked just as gorgeous as he remembered, wearing a charcoal three-piece suit. He could see he had on the emerald paisley tie and pocket square Cas bought him for his birthday six months ago. It made his heart flip, so he ignored the musician. He turned to give Balthazar a raised eyebrow, and Balthazar smirked. “What do you call two jalapeños getting it on?” Dean stood a mere few feet away, and Cas knew he could probably hear Balthazar’s raucous voice. “Fucking hot.” The timing of the punchline couldn’t have been more perfect, and Cas felt a bubble of giggles rising from his chest as he noticed Dean shoot a curious glance towards them. Balthazar’s eyes lit up as he thought the joke had truly made Cas laugh.

The musician and the actor locked gazes, and Cas felt the wind get knocked out of him. Dean’s face was emotionless, but his eyes...they told a thousand stories, shattered into pieces right in front of Cas. He could see Dean’s annoyance at Balthazar, his jealousy at his arm around Cas, his pain at seeing Castiel laughing. But the musician quirked his lip up slightly as a gesture of goodwill, and Cas broke eye contact before he did something stupid, like smile at the man.

  
*********

  
Dean felt a searing heat hit his stomach as he saw Castiel for the first time in five months, laughing at the stupid joke his pompous boyfriend said. It wasn’t even funny, but Cas looked like he enjoyed the punchline immensely. A thorn pressed into his side as he kept his face as schooled as possible.

 _Don’t give them anything they can twist into something it’s not_ , he could hear his lyrics ringing around in his head. It was a song he had been working on for Cas before they broke up, and it ended up nearly getting scrapped until the director of Cas’ movie reached out to him. Dean remembered getting the call only a few days after he and Cas called it quits. He was thrilled to get the offer of writing a full EP for a movie, but he had hesitated when the director, Chuck Edlund, told him which movie it was.

“Are...are you sure you want me to write for _My Homeland_? Were there any others you wanted? Aren’t you also doing a superhero movie? I can write some rock songs for you,” He bit his lip, glancing at his Gibson guitar sitting on his chaise.

“No, no, trust me. Your voice will suit this movie so well. I don’t have control over the music for the superhero one, that’s the production team. But this one, it’s mine. I have full control over it, and I want, no, I _need_ your sappiest, heart-wrenching lyrical indie songs on it,” Dean heard Chuck laugh. “Your latest album was all Kevin and I listened to when writing the script, so it’s kind of crucial to the whole story. Now,” He made a tutting noise. “I know you and Cas are involved, but I want you to understand your involvement in this project had nothing to do with your relationship. I won’t let any of the actors know about the music you’ve written for it, they’ll just have to hear it at the premiere. Other than the song we’ll use to promote the movie, of course...”

As Chuck started listing the types of songs he wanted, Dean glanced at his moleskin journal. It was filled with memories of his relationship with Cas, right from the moment, he met the blue-eyed actor. He had been writing in it when Chuck called. It had some of his saddest and most romantic lines he’s ever written to date. 

So, the director thinks his involvement in the movie will have nothing to do with his relationship with Cas? He might have to change that.

“I’ll do it, as long as you promise none of the actors will know anything about the music, except the promotional song. In fact, why don’t you use one of the songs from _Sounds of Someday_ as the promotional song? The album’s still fairly new,” Dean mused, praying Chuck wouldn’t pick Cas’ favourite song as the promo song...

“Can we use _Fallen_ as the promo song? It’s such a beautiful elegy to a fragile love, and I’ll admit, it’s what gave me our story outline,” Dean felt his heart soar. At least it wasn’t _Capsized_.

“Yeah, sure! It’s a popular one, too. Did you want the others to be around the same vibe as that one?” He couldn’t stop himself. Dean pulled the journal closer and already began to dog-ear suitable lyrics to play around with...

That was so long ago now, but the memory came back to him without a speck of dust on it. It drove his nerves down to his stomach, and Dean found himself thanking Crowley for recommending he not eat or drink anything just before the premiere, as much as he wanted to eat an entire pie and down a full case of beer. As he pulled out of his reflecting, he became hyperaware of the vaguely-familiar journalist gesturing him to come over for an interview. Dean clocked Crowley standing just behind the display board, and he gave Dean a solemn nod. Okay. Showtime.

“Dean! Becky Rosen, WWTV. So lovely to see you again. You look just as stunning as ever! Flying solo tonight?” The blonde reporter’s eyes were sparkling. Dean thought he’d seen her at a few other press tours he’d had for previous albums, but as soon as she told him her name, he recognised her. He was amazed the woman was even breathing, given the speed in which she spewed out her words. Dean gave her a dazzling smile, highly aware of the cameras right in his face.

“Becky, of course! How have you been? How are your girls?” Remembering obscure moments from his interviewers and his fans was one thing Dean prided himself on. His dad told him people love it when you remember them, so he showed him how to mnemonically recall small niche things, such as Becky’s daughters and their talent for making beautiful costumes inspired by certain song lyrics of his. “Still got that fallen angel wing set sitting at home?” Becky’s ecstatic smile was the reason he went through the long process of committing so many things to memory.

“You’re so sweet, Dean. Yeah, the girls are so excited to hear the music for this movie. Speaking of, how are you feeling about the film? Are you excited to watch it, or does it feel weird watching someone from your past on the screen?” Dean felt his smile falter a little, but he knew it was coming.

“Look, you know, we’re all professionals here, and I’m a massive fan of every single one of the actors in _My Homeland_ , and yes, I’ll admit it, I had a few nerves hit me on the way here. But that’s also to do with the revelation of the songs I’ve worked on for this movie,”

“Oh,” Becky’s lipstick smile became coy, and Dean knew she’d take the bait since he laid it out so prettily for her. “So the songs aren’t just inspired by the movie’s storyline? There’s a piece of you in the songs?”

“Well, when Chuck called me and told me he wrote the screenplay because of _Sounds of Someday_ , I asked if he wanted me to build on the inspiration of the movie’s lead song _Fallen_ , and he was over the moon with the things I gave him,” His dazzling smile melted into something more sincere. “These songs mean a lot to me, and they’re extremely personal as well as apt for the movie’s premise. So, it’s kinda like getting two birds with one stone. A great movie soundtrack, a great new EP,” He shrugged.

“And can you tell the fans when they’ll get a chance to listen to these songs?” Becky gestured to the camera, and Dean looked directly into the lens.

“Sure thing. Chuck and I both agreed we would hold off on making the songs available to the public until the movie had been out for a month. Other than _Fallen_ , which is out now, and the music video will be dropping as soon as the movie finishes tonight. So, there’s something for you guys!” He winked, and Becky let out a jovial laugh.

“You heard it here first, folks! That was Dean Winchester, discussing his new EP written especially for _My Homeland_...”

“Hey, Winchester! Dean! Over here!” Dean recognised that voice, and he took a deep breath before approaching the next journalist. It was Alistair Rolston, infamous for his ability to craft the very best words to utterly destroy a celebrity’s reputation. He was dressed down for the occasion, wearing a cream linen shirt and grey slacks, and he held a twisted smile on his face as Dean approached him.

“Alistair. Hope you’ve been well,” He kept his smile cordial, again aware of the surrounding cameras.

“Thank you, Dean. Now, I’m sure you’ve been planning on politely side-stepping the questions surrounding the man of the hour all night, but I’m going to cut right to the chase. What are your feelings on being here, watching your ex-lover cuddled up with another? And, also, what are your thoughts on the latest scandal involving Novak and Metatron? Weren’t you two dating at the time of the video shoot? Isn’t it a bit nauseating to know your partner at the time was out chasing tail while you were at home?” Dean felt his whole body go cold. He knew Alistair would cut deep, but _man_.

“Look, look, look. I’m not going to say anything against Castiel. I know him, and the slander people are throwing against his name is not who he is. You might want to try and tear him down, Alistair, but you’re not going to succeed. Castiel Novak is an honest and caring man, and that’s all you’re getting from me,” He felt his anger flare in his eyes, but he kept his smile pasted on.

“Emotions a little bit raw, Winchester?” Alastair smirked. Dean shook his head politely and went to move onto the next reporter. Dear God, he couldn’t wait until he was back home away from all this mess. He focused on the possible success the music video was going achieve to get through the rounds of probing questions, brave smiles the whole time.

  
*********

  
Cas didn’t mean to overhear Dean’s conversation with that heathen Alistair. He was trying his hardest to focus on the questions Meg Masters was pressing to him, probably all about his new beau. Honestly, he didn’t catch a word of it but caught enough to answer her questions correctly. It warmed his heart to hear Dean speak so fondly of him, even though he had no reason to. Their relationship had been a rocky one, but it still clearly left a strong enough foundation for him to continue to defend Castiel’s honour.

After one final group photo of the main cast, the journalists and photographers started to wind down and Balthazar snaked his arm back around Cas’ waist as they entered the theatre.

“So, am I sitting with you, or are you sitting with the cast?” He pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ cheek.

“You can sit next to me with the cast. We’ve got the third row, prime seats. I think Chuck and the rest of the crew are sitting behind us,” Cas smiled as he gestured around the theatre, directing them to their seats.

“Does that include the one who writes the songs for the movie?” Cas detected a note of coldness in Balthazar’s voice, and he couldn’t help rolling his eyes as they took their seats.

“You know they’re called ‘composers’, Balthazar, and yes it does include Dean. Is that going to be a problem?” He tilted his head with the question. Balthazar gave Cas a small snarl.

“I don’t like him, Cassie. You know that” He suppressed a shudder. “Just imagining him running his hands over you, it sickens me,” Cas noticed Dean took his seat in the row behind them, four seats down from Balthazar, and he gestured for Balthazar to lower his voice. “No, I don’t care if he hears me. It doesn’t matter, you’re mine now, not his,”

“You act like I’m a prize to be won, instead of, you know, a human with the ability to _make my own decisions_ ,” Cas hardened, glaring at his boyfriend, who gave him a wide stare.

“Whoa, where’d this come from?” He reached to squeeze Cas’ shoulder, but Cas battered the hand away. “Darling, I’m just say―”

“Good evening, esteemed guests,” Chuck’s voice called over the bustle of the audience, nervously holding a microphone. He smiled softly as the crowd quietened down. “Thank you for taking the time out of your night to come along. I have to say, this is one of my crowning achievements, and even if this doesn’t create any Oscar buzz, I want everybody to know, I am so proud of this little film we made together. May it last forever in your hearts. Now, onto the show!” He started up a round of applause, that Castiel joined in on. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Balthazar didn’t applaud along with him, which annoyed him. But as the opening notes of a guitar came through on a rose-coloured screen, he forgot all about Balthazar. Dean’s soft crooning voice played over the opening credits, and Cas couldn’t help catching the words.

“ _Darling, we reigned supreme, dancing in your living room. You haunt my dreams and stole my heart that afternoon. Lazy nights lead to hazy mornings, and I can still taste it. You snuck into my head with no warning, and I found myself addicted._ ” The words reminded Cas of his first night with Dean. He smiled fondly as he remembered drinking too much wine at the restaurant, and he tried his hardest to convince Dean to join him in bed. Dean refused, and instead, turned on Cas’ old record player and waltzed him around the living room. Cas recalls thinking at the time Dean had pulled all the stars out of the sky and placed them in the room as they danced.

As the movie played, Balthazar didn’t stop making tiny little comments on Cas’ acting, and what he would’ve done differently. Sometimes his voice was probably a little too loud, and Cas couldn’t help feeling incredibly ashamed to have brought him along.

“You didn’t tell me you made out with Inias for this movie,” Balthazar’s voice was at least hushed this time around, but Cas found his accent grating. He looked back fondly at the scene of his character, James, and Inias’ character, Max, sharing a gentle first kiss.

“Well, of course. He was the love interest in the story.” Cas pursed his lips to hold back on asking his boyfriend to shut up so he could listen to the music, where Dean was singing about tasting stars in his lover’s lips, and Cas felt his heartstrings pull as he recognised the similar backing music to _Capsized_ , one of his favourite songs of Dean’s. 

Cas caught the lines: ‘ _I hope you know I miss you, I wish I could take it back. I was just a stupid boy. Darling, come on, let me kiss you. Let me take it all back now, I’m sorry. I left you wounded, boy._ ’ It struck a chord within him, and he found himself eclipsed. These words were for _him_. Dean wrote from the perspective of Inias’ character because he was Inias’ character in their real relationship. Cas watched, dumbstruck, as he and Inias’ characters clung to each-other desperately.

“Huh. That’s unexpected.” Balthazar’s tone sounded accusing like it was Castiel’s job to tell him when he was going to be affronted by a moment of his boyfriend kissing his co-star. But Cas bit his lip and refused to take the bait. “So I’m expected to sit here and try to enjoy this?” Out of the corner of his eye, Cas noticed someone making their way towards the side exit, and he could recognise that body anywhere, even in a darkened room. He watched Dean slip out the side door, and he knew the man was going to take a breather and probably have a smoke. It was a horrible habit, but he was only inclined to smoke when he was extremely stressed. “Where are you going?” Cas hadn’t even noticed he’d gotten up to follow Dean.

“Away from you. Lose my number.” He had barely considered the calamity that will no doubt follow such a public break-up, but honestly, all he wanted to do was follow Dean out the door. Without a second thought, he ran towards the side door exit, heart crashing against his ribs as he heard the opening notes of _Fallen_ play from the speakers. As the lights came back up, the door shut with a heavy finality behind him.

  
*********

  
Dean couldn’t do this. He thought he could, but watching Balthazar demean every part of Cas’ hard work was cutting too deep for him to bear it any longer. He couldn’t see Cas’ face in the dark room, but he could see the faces of the other cast members and crew. They were silently fuming at this arrogant asshole, and as soon as Balthazar made a quip about how he can’t enjoy the movie, watching his boyfriend with his tongue down someone else’s throat, he snapped. He needed a drink, or a smoke.

Hundreds of eyes were burning on his back as he approached the side door, and he felt a heavy sigh escape him as he welcomed the city sounds from the alleyway. The door was still slightly ajar so he could slip back in, but he needed to light up. Just one, since he promised his brother he’d quit after the EP dropped. Cold turkey just wasn’t his thing, so he was gradually dropping from seven a day, and he was down to one a day. He pulled the cigarette out and was just about to light it when he heard the door swing shut. He turned in a panic and saw Castiel standing there, a pained expression on his face. He stood there, dumbstruck with his smoke hanging from his lips as Cas started to talk.

“You...” Cas cleared his throat and tried again. “You wrote those songs for me, didn’t you?” Dean knew he wasn’t going to be able to speak any time soon, but he didn’t want to be dishonest. That was what lost him Cas in the first place. He nodded slowly. “Knew it. I knew it from the moment I heard that first line in the opening scene. Jesus Christ, Dean,” Cas ran his hand through his hair, something Dean knew Cas only did when he was extremely frustrated. He hated that gesture because he did it so much when they broke up, the man looked like he’d been electrocuted. “You can’t just...” His voice cracked.

“I...” Dean breathed, and he pulled the cigarette away from his mouth. “I did it for you, Cas. I said ‘yes’ to the project for you. We’d just broken up, and I...I couldn’t stop writing.” He dropped his gaze from Cas’ burning blue eyes. “I wrote all the ways I could make it up to you. I didn’t see the signs. But looking back, you gave me every single sign. We were breaking apart, and I pretended everything was fine because I couldn’t imagine being without you. I’m so...” The emotional fatigue hit Dean full in the chest, but he pushed the words out. “I’m so sorry, Castiel.”

“Do you know how much I cried when we broke up? I was a wreck, Dean,” Cas tugged at his blue tie, loosening it to unbutton the collar. “You had me thinking I would never love like that again. You...you meant so much to me, and I thought you just couldn’t understand me,”

“I understand you perfectly, Castiel. I was just afraid to collapse into you because I knew if I did, there would be no turning back. I watched my dad lose his mind when Mum died, and I told myself not to become like that. I couldn’t risk it, and I was fucking terrified of the hurt, Cas. But, then I lost you, and that hurt so much worse than anything else. Watching the end of the movie fucking terrified me, with James’ death, it ripped me apart, and it’s what pushed me to apologise in that song for you. And seeing you here tonight, with that damn idiot holding you like he fucking owns you, Cas, it made me sick. Hearing all that shit the media's spitting about you kills me, because I want to come out and defend you completely, but Crowley tells me it’ll be redundant because we’re no longer dating...it hurts me, because that’s not who you are, and I want to protect you, even though I know you don’t need protecting. I can’t...I can’t move on from you, angel.” Cas stared at him, blinking slowly. Dean didn’t realise how heavy he was breathing until he stopped talking, and he just continued to stare at Castiel. Cas looked him slowly up and down, a small smile creeping onto his face.

“I heard you,” His voice was so soft, Dean nearly missed it under the rumbling applause from the room. “I heard what you said to Alistair, Dean. And I,” He took a deep breath. “I got your bouquet.” Dean’s heart stopped.

“You did?” He honestly thought Cas’ team had canned them straight into the bin. “What, uh...” Dean brought his hand to scratch the back of his neck. “What’d you think of them?”

“I got your message, Dean,” Cas took a step closer to him, and Dean’s hands started to shake. “Wild angelica for inspiration. Daisies for innocence and hope. Violets for devotion, loyalty, faithfulness and modesty. Pink carnations to say, ‘I’ll never forget you’. Forget-me-nots for memories of true love, and to say, ‘do not forget me’. And yarrow,” Cas brought his hand to Dean’s cheek. “Yarrow for everlasting love.”

“You got all that from a bouquet? Shit, man.” Dean chuckled weakly, glancing down to Cas’ lips. He couldn’t stop his tongue from snaking out to wet his lips, and Cas watched with a heated stare. “What...what did Balthazar think of the flowers?”

“He doesn’t know. And it doesn’t matter what he thinks anymore, anyway. I can’t continue to date someone who tears down my hard work,” Dean tried his hardest not to smile at that, he did. He bit his lip to hide it, but Cas still saw it in his eyes. Cas brought his hands to Dean’s tie, fiddling with the knot. “Nice tie, your boyfriend must have very good taste,”

“In everything, except men,” Dean chuckled. Cas rolled his eyes, and Dean was struck by how perfectly they fell back into the same routine. “Can...can you forgive me for losing you, Cas?”

“Dean, of course, I forgive you.” Cas pulled his lips close to Dean’s, close enough for Dean to breathe in Cas’ cologne, and he couldn’t ignore the scent on Cas’ clothes. That was Dean’s cologne that he left at Cas’ Rhode Island home. He never thought he’d come into contact with it again, and here it was, all over Cas’ skin. It struck something possessive within Dean, and he felt his old smirk colour his face. That perfect smile he only ever had for Cas. Cas brought their lips together, and Dean sighed happily as he finally felt at home again.


End file.
